Different
by BellarkeShipsItself
Summary: I'm addicted to those kind of kisses. And if I don't get the chance to taste them again, I think I may go crazy. Heyy, peeps! Steph here with a new was supposed to be a short drabble , but as some of you know my writing, I literally have no idea how those things write themselves. They just do. And i have no right to stop them :)


Different

It was different. This time everything was different. It had started as a game. He was interested in her, yes. Who wouldn't be? She was interested in getting to know him better. It was a dare. It was supposed to be something for a night. Something both of them would forget about the morning after. They spent one night together. It was a night filled with lust and only lust. No love could be found. They were scared and alive.

'I've been where you are before. And I've felt the pain of losing who you are' He had quoted her favorite song. Her favorite part. And she gave in. She knew it was inevitable. It was crazy and no one would've believed it then, but Clarke decided to spend the night in Bellamy's tent. Not many people from Lincoln's tribe knew them that well yet, so no one even bothered wasting time on them. That night, everything Clarke had been keeping to herself got out of her. The door to the room of her emotions, feelings and thoughts had been unlocked by Bellamy. And she seemed to enjoy his methods. But, that one night lead to another night of comfort. And another one, and another one. Time had passed and the passion they would pour out on each other every time, slowly faded away. Other things replaced it. Bellamy started being gentler, more careful and his kisses started to mean something. They were all Clarke desired.

The first night those kisses started making sense, was the first night they actually made love. She had come to his tent, like usual. He had let her in his bed, like usual. The difference appeared when she turned her back to him and he stared at her, startled. He tilted his head to one side in confusion. That's when he couldn't help but ask her.

_Bellamy_

'What's going on, Princess?' My hand went to touch her shoulder gently. She trembled under my touch. I narrowed my eyes. Something was going on with her and she wouldn't tell. Of course. She never spoke to me about how she felt. And why would she? We were nothing more than fuck buddies, right? So what made me take interest in her feelings?

'It's nothing, don't worry.' She answered. But along with her body, her voice was also shaking and I felt my whole body stiffen.

'Don't hide whatever bothers you. Just don't' I lied down with my body pressed close to hers, my arm wrapped around her waist, resting on her belly. I didn't know how she would react, but that was my first instinct and I wasn't regretting it yet. Fortunately soon enough I felt her lean into me, slowly relaxing her body. Her hand covered mine.

'It burns, you know?' She told me.

'What burns?' I whispered in her ear, still afraid she would push me away. She didn't.

'Every time you kiss me. It burns. Down here.' She pressed my hand once more to her belly. 'And every time I try to hide it, I fail.'

'And you try to hide it why?'

'Because Bellamy… we are so, so different. This would never work out.' She said.

'So, you're in love with me.. Huh Princess?' I asked her laughing softly.

That's when she stopped talking again. That is when my heart stopped beating.

'Clarke…' I whispered again, but she didn't seem to want to talk anymore, because she got up and headed towards the exit of the tent. I got up and followed her, stopping her from going out.

'Wait a second.. Hey, look at me.' I demanded, turning her to face me.

'Can we not talk about this… ever?'

'I don't plan on talking.' With that, I grabbed her, pulling her close to me, one of my hands holding the back of her head. I started walking backwards, pulling her with me back on the bed. She wanted to protest, I noticed. But a few seconds later, she responded to the familiar touch.

_Clarke_

My head was spinning and he wasn't helping me. God, why was he doing this? Was he trying to kill me…?

'Bellamy, stop this…' I could barely breathe, every time I tried to move away from him, his grip tightened around me and I found myself burying my nails in the back of his neck each time. He didn't have the right to do this to me. I shouldn't have said anything in front of him. I shouldn't have come here in the first place. But I did. And now, that was my punishment. Only it wasn't a punishment I hated.

_Bellamy_

I couldn't listen to her anymore. She was either messing with my head, or her head was pretty much messed up. I continued teasing her with small kisses all over her body, but something was off. When the time came I couldn't bring myself to be rough anymore. My whole body was literally yelling at me and all I could do was continue caressing her soft skin, burying my lips in the crook of her neck, pressing them on it for too long. Longer than I had expected. My brain completely shut down when she got on top of me. All I could think was _She's going to leave now, that's it. _But she slowly lowered herself down and pressed her whole body against mine. She could feel I was ready for something else, but she didn't start anything. Then I felt her mouth dangerously making its way to mine. Her hands gently tangling themselves in my hair, pulling on it when the pleasure started to get a little bit too much.

And just like that, the night passed and a new day began. A lot of things had changed in one night. She had come and she had stayed. I wasn't a fuck buddy anymore. Although I still don't understand what all this is, I'm okay with her being here, cuddled in me, sleeping soundly like a little kid. As for what is about to come? I don't have the slightest idea. Tomorrow she might get all crazy and forget about me. I might get mad at her and say things I don't even think. We might never experience anything like what we had this night. But that's okay. At least we got that night. And if anything had changed at all, it's the way the kisses started making sense. And all I can do is hope. Hope for them to not disappear, because like it or not, I'm addicted to those kind of kisses. And if I don't get the chance to taste them again, I think I may go crazy.


End file.
